Chub 777's Journal
Chub 777's life from exploring the icey cliffs of 90-150 to the tropical trees of Lowlaw Island.Enjoy! Front Cover Chub 777's journal Written by Chub 777 Published by the Snowball Press Chapter 1:Intro/Short bio Hello, Reader! I belive you've found my journal. I started writing in this when I bought it from a store in Shiverpool. If you didn't bother to read the front page, my name is Chub (777)Adelie. I was born in Sunshine Fjord. My parents (Bothery and Bloweyface) drifted away when the SS Pengaberg was struck by The Fish Smacker after hitting an iceberg. Unfortunately the didn't reach the life boats. I became a fisherman when I was 14 and earn lots of pebble$. The Council forced me to move out of my house and then I set up a little camp 2 miles west. It was cramped and damaged by storms but I lived with it. I moved to an igloo in The Happyface State and went to uni there. I moved to CP Isle afterwards. Anywho, enjoy my journal (that has been published). Chapter 2:Kick-starting It was a cold day and ice was on the walls. I heard Suka rumors about 90-150 and I wanted to check them out. I was starting my Pengi-cycle with skis but the fuel was cold. After starting the engine I loaded my journal,food, drinks, fuel, equimpment and my BlueBerry on and waited until the engine was warmed up. I set off on my journey and drove off to the ice shelf. It was colder and my BlueBerry noted the temperature (-20C. Now thats cold). After sighting a few Sukas, a puddle of Ditto A and cracked ice, I sighted the edge! "Finaly! The edge o' dah shelf!" I proclaimed and stopped the engine. I set up a tent which I named Camp Shelfey and started looking for Sukas. I started drinking Cream Soda (which was melted by the engine) and eating a cold waffle when.... EEEEEEEEEERRRROOOWWWW!! A propeller plane was being chased by this large Suka! The engine sputtered and choked until it when flying down and hit the ice. The ground moved, the Suka went off and no one was hurt. I rushed over to the part of the plane sticking out and mashed an opening with a hatchet. Two pilots were still strapped to their seats.......with the seat belt stuck. "Hey you...Adelie guy...can you give us a hand with this!" the Co-Pilot said. "Er..Okay," I replied and slid down the plane's floor. I hit one of the crates and climbed down a piece of rope. I unbuckled the seatbelts and came out the tail end. "So, you from these parts?" the Pilot asked me. "Nah. Came here for some....experiments," I said to the Pilot. "Do you have a phone or something?" "I have a BlueBerry," I told the Pilot and reached in my pocket for my BlueBerry, called a rescue squad and gave the BB to the Pilot. He was a tall King Penguin, who wore those black and white pilot uniforms and that pilot cap.The Co-Pilot was also a King Penguin with the same uniform, only a bit Dorkugese-y. In a few minutes time, a rescue squad with a HUGE crane came in. The rescue squad leader thanked me for sighting them since the cockpit radio was frizzled. After drawing Sukas (next page) I left bound for Sunshine Fjord and flying to Club Penguin. Today was a cold and adventureous day. Signing off, ~Chub 777 Category:Stories